Cars the Movie Wiki
Welcome to the ! Cars is a 2006 American computer-animated road-comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and co-written by John Lasseter from a screenplay by Dan Fogelman, it was Pixar's final independently produced film before its purchase by Disney in January 2006. Set in a world populated entirely by anthropomorphic talking cars and other vehicles, the film stars the voices of Owen Wilson, Paul Newman (in his final acting role), Bonnie Hunt, Larry the Cable Guy, Tony Shalhoub, Cheech Marin, Michael Wallis, George Carlin, Paul Dooley, Jenifer Lewis, Guido Quaroni, Michael Keaton, Katherine Helmond, John Ratzenberger, and Richard Petty, while race car drivers Dale Earnhardt Jr. (as "Junior"), Mario Andretti, Michael Schumacher, and car enthusiast Jay Leno (as "Jay Limo") voice themselves. In a world populated by anthropomorphic talking vehicles, the final race of the Piston Cup season ends in a three-way tie between soon-to-retire racing champion Strip "The King" Weathers, aggressive and cheating runner-up Chick Hicks, and self-skilled but arrogant rookie sensation Lightning McQueen; the tiebreaker race is scheduled for one week later at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Lightning wants to work alone due to his selfishness, since he has fired three crew chiefs so far and refuses to listen to the advice of his pit crew, who all quit after he calls himself a 'one-man show'. Lightning is desperate to win the race in California, since not only would it make him the first rookie to win the Piston Cup, but also allow him to leave the unglamorous sponsorship of Rust-Eze, a bumper ointment company, and allow him to take The King's place on the prestigious and lucrative Dinoco team. Eager to get to California as soon as possible, he pushes his big rig, Mack, to travel all night long. While Lightning is sleeping, Mack drifts off and is startled by a gang of four reckless street racers, causing Lightning to fall out the back of the trailer and onto the road. Lightning wakes up in the middle of traffic and speeds off the highway in search of Mack, but instead, accidentally ends up in the rundown desert town of Radiator Springs. He gets tangled in barbed wire along with a statue. By dragging the statue behind him in his panic, he inadvertently damages the pavement of the main road. After being arrested, impounded and guarded overnight by a rusty yet friendly tow truck named Mater, Lightning is ordered by the town judge, Doc Hudson, to leave town immediately, but the local lawyer, Sally Carrera, requests that Lightning should instead be given community service to repave the road, which Doc reluctantly agrees. Lightning tries to repave the road as quickly as possible, but does it so shoddily that he is ordered to repave it again. Lightning refuses so Doc challenges him to a race. If he wins, he can leave. If he loses, he has to repair the road properly. Lightning is confident he will win, but isn't used to racing on a dirt road and misses a turn, thus losing the race. Begrudgingly he starts to work on the road again. During this time, he befriends several of the town's residents and learns that Radiator Springs used to be a popular stop along the old U.S. Route 66 forty years ago, but was bypassed with the construction of Interstate 40 and mostly forgotten, as well as that Doc used to be the "Fabulous Hudson Hornet", a three-time Piston Cup champion whose racing career ended with a crash in 1954 after which he was quickly forgotten by the sport. He bonds with Sally, who used to live a fast life in Los Angeles but was never really happy until she met the cars in Radiator Springs and now dreams of putting the town back on the map. Upon finishing repaving the road, which reinvigorates the town's residents, Lightning decides to spend an extra day in Radiator Springs with his new friends and lets them give him a makeover. While out on his first date with Sally that evening as the residents turn on the lights for their buildings, Lightning decides to permanently stay in Radiator Springs, but Mack and the media descend on the town after having been tipped off to Lightning's whereabouts. Lightning reluctantly leaves to reach California in time for the race. Everyone is sad to see Lightning leave, and Sally is furious at Doc because he was the one who tipped the media of McQueen's whereabout. At the tiebreaker race, Lightning races distractedly (as he misses Sally and his other new friends) and soon falls into last place. He is then surprised to discover that Doc, having a change of heart, has taken over as his crew chief, with his old racing colors and tires, and several of his other friends from Radiator Springs are helping in the pit. Inspired and recalling tricks he learned from Doc and his friends, Lightning quickly emerges to lead the race into the final laps, but at the last minute, Chick, refusing to lose to The King again, sideswipes The King and sends him into a dangerous crash. Recalling Doc's fate, Lightning stops just short of the finish line, allowing Chick to win, and drives back to push The King over the finish line. As a result, the angered crowd and media decide to reject Chick, while he was celebrating his victory and is fired, and declare Lightning the official winner because of his good sportsmanship. However, while offering his sponsorship with Dinoco, Lightning rejects the offer and insists on staying with Rust-Eze out of loyalty for their past support. Back at Radiator Springs, Lightning reunites with Sally and announces that he will be setting up his racing headquarters there, putting Radiator Springs back on the map. He also gets Mater the helicopter ride he had promised him earlier in the movie. In a post-credits scene, two cars, Minnie and Van, who were searching for the interstate earlier in the film, get lost in the middle of the desert. * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse